Somewhere In Time
by Queen Beryl
Summary: Queen Serenity has a special mirror, one where a woman other than herself is seen in it. Princess Serenity turns 13, sees Endymion through new eyes, and it all goes downhill from there. & Chapter 5 is up!
1. A Silver Rose Blossoms

Title: Somewhere in Time  
  
By: QueenBeryl  
  
-insert standard disclaimer-  
  
Yes, I realize the title is from a movie, but oh well, right? I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
@---^---  
  
Chapter 1: A Silver Rose Blossoms  
  
Serenity gazed blankly into the mirror, not actually seeing herself. She gently touched the mirror and  
  
let her hand slowly slide down the reflecting glass. Just then her bedroom door creacked open. Serenity's eyes  
  
adjusted and she smiled as a young girl, her exact image, came in, grinning. "Hello, Serenity. My, how you've  
  
grown within the past few days." She turned around and knelt on the soft carpeted floor. Princess Serenity  
  
came running and leaped into her arms. The Queen softly stroked the young Princess' head, smoothing her  
  
hand over the short blonde locks that were done up in the traditional double bun-ponytail style of the royals  
  
of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Serenity looked up at her mother and smiled. "Mommy," her sapphire eyes twinkled, "when are we  
  
going to visit Earth again?" She played with her mother's earring and grinned.  
  
"Earth," Queen Serenity thought, "soon, Serenity, my precious daughter. Soon we will go to Earth."  
  
She smiled and kissed her daughter. She stood up and watched the miniature version of herself run off to  
  
play with her court. Queen Serenity sighed and turned back to the mirror. "Earth," she muttered to herself.  
  
A darkened figure appeared in the mirror. It stood the same height as Queen Serenity, only with a dress with  
  
more layers, shrouded in blackness. The figure's hair was down, except for two double bun-ponytails which,  
  
with the rest of her black hair, flowed freely on the ground behind the mirror. Serenity then turned away from  
  
the mirror, knowing full well who it was. Suddenly words spoken often enough entered her mind. 'Keep your  
  
friends close, but you enemies closer.' Serenity turned back to the mirror and discovered the dark woman  
  
gone. 'Perhaps I should watch my back,' Serenity thought. She shook her head, her purple double  
  
bun-ponytails swished around her. She walked out of her room towards the courtyard, her violetblue eyes  
  
ever watchful. An eerie feeling seemed to surround her, hindering her from being completely free. She sat on  
  
a stone bench and watched her young daughter and her court, the Four Guardian Goddesses, Venus, Jupiter,  
  
Mars, and Mercury.  
  
Princess Serenity seemed to grow so quickly, although Queen Serenity knew she would. From the  
  
time Serenity was a baby, she grew fast, finally catching up with her young court. Already the young Serenity  
  
was twelve years old. Her hair was longer now, and no longer golden. The hair was becoming a beautiful silver  
  
color. Queen Serenity sat in the throne room, head propped up with her hand, eyes closed.  
  
"My Lady," a royal guard knocked at the door, "the Queen of Earth is here."  
  
Queen Serenity straightened up. "Lead her in."  
  
The Queen of Earth, Gaea, glided in, her golden knee-length hair flowing behind her. "Serenity, I fear  
  
for their lives." She started the moment the door was closed. Queen Serenity arose to greet her guest.  
  
"I know, Gaea. They are so young, and the evil will not be banished for long." Serenity looked sorrowful,  
  
fearing the worst. She smiled weakly, and she and Gaea walked to the window to watch Princess Serenity and her  
  
court play. Gaea smiled and turned to Serenity.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? With Poseidon away at war, the Earth Kingdom is at its weakest point. If  
  
anything should happen...." Gaea faltered, clenching her hands into fists at her side.  
  
Serenity put a hand on Gaea's shoulder. "My friend, you husband will be alright; as will your kingdom.  
  
I have gone so long without... well, nevermind. It won't happen to you."  
  
Gaea looked up to Serenity. She threw her arms around the Moon Queen. "Oh, Serenity..."  
  
Serenity's husband, Ophichius, had died one week after Princess Serenity was born. He was a healer,  
  
and had healed Queen Serenity, who was weak from delivery. He used the last of his strength to make sure that  
  
his wife and newborn child were kept safe. He died from exhaustion. Queen Serenity, cursed herself for being  
  
so physically weak, and blamed herself for her husbands early death. Princess Serenity never really seemed to  
  
notice that everyone else she knew had mothers _and_ fathers. The Queen was glad for that.  
  
Serenity smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Everything will be alright. Especially with our children  
  
growing up so strong." Gaea nodded in reply.  
  
"Serenity!" Princess Mercury called, "it's time for your lessons! You can't hide forever, you know!"  
  
Serenity couldn't help it, she giggled and crept up behind Mercury and tackled her.  
  
"SERENITY! This is no time for games. I understand you want to play, but work comes first! Now, sit.  
  
Come on, please."  
  
"Fine, fine, Merc." Princess Serenity sat down and quickly worked on some left-over work from yesterday  
  
before beginning today's lessons.  
  
After an hour of studies there was a knock at the door. Princess Jupiter poked her head in and grinned.  
  
"My turn. Come on, Sere, physical training now!"  
  
Serenity couldn't decide whether to stay or go. She hated the physical training more than the mental.  
  
Alas, she had no choice when Jupiter waltzed in and pulled the almost silver-haired princess away from the  
  
books.  
  
"I can't wait until my hair finally changes completely. I can't stand having two different colors."  
  
Serenity complained, slipping into sweats.  
  
"Well, it will be completely silver by the time you're thirteen, you know that, Sere. It's only a month  
  
away, too. The big one three!" Jupiter laughed as they walked to the training area of the Moon Castle.  
  
"I don't see why you don't want to go, Endymion. She's your friend!" Gaea sat down, flustered.  
  
"I'm seventeen, Mother. I really don't see the point of visiting a Moon Child."  
  
"You're right. You _should_ be looking for a bride!" Gaea narrowed her eyes at her son.  
  
Endymion sighed and sat down, throwing off his cape. "I don't care about marriage right now, Mother.  
  
I really don't. And I refuse to marry that Princess What's-her-face from the Orion Galaxy."  
  
"Princess Amelia, and why not?"  
  
"She's a bore. She doesn't want to do anything exciting. She just sits there and... sits there." Endymion  
  
complained, standing up again.  
  
"Well, either you marry by next month or you're going to Serenity's birth celebration, is that  
  
understood? No excuses, either. I command you, as Queen of the Earth." Gaea smiled, knowing she had her son  
  
right where she wanted him.  
  
Endymion opened his mouth in protest, but nothing came out but a mouse-like squeak. He cleared his throat.  
  
"You cannot do that to me, Mother. It isn't fair!"  
  
"Well, _son_, life is never fair." She rose and left the room, inwardly smiling.  
  
"'I command you as Queen of the Earth.'" Endymion mocked. "There is no escaping that one. Fine. Just...  
  
fine. I'll go. I'll make this wonderous appearance. I'll give the Princess of the Moon her gift, smile, be  
  
gracious and leave." Endymion laughed, it was all too easy.  
  
Fireworks rang through the night. The entire moon was in celebration for the birth of their beloved  
  
Moon Princess. Kings and Queens from all over the Universe had showed up, and joined in the celebration that  
  
would last for two days. Everyone was excited, that was, everyone except for the Moon Princess.  
  
Princess Serenity sat down on her bed, half dressed, and sighed. Princess Venus flew in, without  
  
knocking.  
  
"Serenity! Why are you only... where are the rest of your clothes? Aren't you going to go to your  
  
own party?" Venus asked, looking for Serenity's slippers and tights.  
  
"I don't want to go. I don't feel happy and cheerful. I just want to stay here, alone."  
  
"Now, now, we'll have none of that, Serenity. You look absolutely magnificent, and _everyone_ is here  
  
to see you."  
  
"They're just here for a good time."  
  
"Stop that. Now, if I tell Mars what you're saying, you know she'll chew you out."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Take it as you like it, but if worse comes to worse, I'll go straight to Mars and Jupiter. I might  
  
even go to your mother herself."  
  
"You're so mean, Venus! You're fired!" Princess Serenity threw her pillow at her, hitting her right  
  
in the face. Venus looked startled and threw it back, laughing.  
  
"Ah, if only you _could_ fire me, eh? I-oof!" Venus toppled over, a pillow on top of her. "Okay, that's  
  
it, Serenity. You asked for it!" Venus lept onto Serenity and started tickling her without mercy.  
  
"Ha-okay, I... give... up! I'll... go! I'll go!" Serenity laughed, gasping for air.  
  
"Fine, hurry and get dressed, or I'll come at you again!" Venus smiled and fixed her own dress.  
  
Serenity quickly finished and was escorted down the corridor to the top of the stairs that lead to the  
  
ballroom where everyone was dancing, laughing, and having a wonderful time. Serenity still felt a bit down,  
  
but demeanor improved since before. She was asked to dance by several handsome young men from other kingdoms,  
  
and her sadness was soon forgotten.  
  
Queen Serenity watched her daughter happily. 'I'm so glad she's happy.' She thought.  
  
"Excuse me, Queen Serenity, may I have this dance?" A deep voice whispered in Serenity's ear. She turned  
  
and smiled at the handsome king.  
  
"Why, Eros, I'd be glad to." Queen Serenity took the outstretched hand and began to dance with the King  
  
of Venus. Princess Serenity spotted her mother and smiled, glad to see she was enjoying herself. The Princess  
  
couldn't help it, she had a kind heart and thought of everyone's well-being.  
  
As the song ended the announcement was made for the Birth Celebration Toast. Everyone seated themselves  
  
at several long tables and awaited the speech that was to be given by Queen Serenity.  
  
Queen Serenity stood and held her glass in her hand. She smiled as she looked over to her daughter at the  
  
head of the table next to her. "Serenity. My little girl." She started. Her eyes looked over the crowd awaiting  
  
her words. She fingered the glass in her hand, and bowed her head. "Today you are no longer a child, but a young  
  
woman. Today you are thriteen years old..." Serenity looked up, her eyes moist, "and all grown up. Soon, a  
  
young man will want you for his wife, and you two will be happy. As you go on and rule the Moon Kingdom, along  
  
side your future husband, never forget the lessons that you learned here. Don't forget this beautiful time,  
  
when you are free do to as you please, never worrying about the troubles of a kingdom. I pray that you will  
  
look back on these times, the 'good old days,' and remember them fondly. Never give up hope, Serenity. Hope,  
  
if you let it, will always be there." Queen Serenity looked into her daughter's eyes, and as she said her next  
  
words, she prayed her daughter knew what she meant. "Remember that Hope is a thing with Wings." She raised her  
  
glass, as did everyone else there, and they all drank to the toast.  
  
Queen Serenity sat down, almost shaking. She felt overcome by something, but she wasn't sure what. After  
  
the dinner she excused herself to her room. She sat down on a large overstuffed chair. She put a trembling hand  
  
to her face and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt as if she wasn't alone. She looked up and discovered the  
  
mirror right before her eyes. She didn't see her own refelction, however; she saw the same woman as before, the  
  
one nine years ago. She stared at the smiling woman. Serenity forced herself to look away. "Neherenia." She  
  
muttered distatefully.  
  
"It seems as though I am never invited for any of the important celebrations, Serenity. Or any for that  
  
matter. Why is that?" The mirror-woman asked, touching the glass with a long pale finger.  
  
"I told you before: if you bring evil, I cannot allow you to come. If you bring peace, then all is well."  
  
"Hmm," Queen Neherenia contemplated, "indeed."  
  
"Princess, may I have this dance?" A deep voice asked Princess Serenity. Serenity turned and accepted the  
  
hand, noting that he looked quite familiar. Serenity couldn't place him, but recognized the black shiny hair and  
  
deep, ocean blue eyes.  
  
"From the look on your face, you do not recognize me." The voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." Serenity blushed and smiled.  
  
The young man laughed. "It's been a long time since our last meeting, I'm afraid. I'd say about four years,  
  
as a matter of fact." He seemed amused that he knew perfectly well who she was, but Serenity had no idea who this  
  
handsome person might be.  
  
"Are you being coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?" Serenity inquired, smiling  
  
at her dance partner.  
  
"Yes and no." He grinned, now openly enjoying this. "I am being coy, and I don't 'honestly refuse' to tell  
  
you my name."  
  
"Well then, tell me." Serenity demanded just as the song ended.  
  
"No. I am enjoying this far too much."  
  
Serenity huffed and pulled him out onto the balcony adjacent to the ballroom. "Four years, huh? How old were  
  
you then, pray tell?"  
  
"I was your age today."  
  
'So, that makes him seventeen now, ugh! That still doesn't help.' "Are you from this galaxy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How close is your planet to the Moon?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Are you from Mars?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mercury?"  
  
"You're getting colder, Princess."  
  
"Earth?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, the only ones I know from Earth are the King, Queen, and..." Serenity's eyes widened. "You can't be...  
  
Endymion?"  
  
Endymion bowed and kissed Serenity's hand. "I am the very same."  
  
Serenity gasped and wrapped Endymion in a hug. "You tease! You're so mean to me! How are you? Why have you  
  
waited so long to visit me?"  
  
He laughed. "I had the affairs of Earth to deal with, you wouldn't really understand."  
  
"Just because I don't rule the Moon on my own doesn't mean I wouldn't understand, Endymion." Serenity  
  
narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Sure. And why do I always have to be the one to visit you on the Moon? Why can't you see me on Earth?"  
  
Serenity averted her gaze to the rose garden below. She clutched the railing with both hands, her back now  
  
to him. "Mother forbids me to go to Earth. She always has. I've longed to go so many times, but... I just can't."  
  
Endymion looked at her small figure. He smiled inwardly. "Well, you won't be missed now that the toast is  
  
over, and I promise to have you back before midnight...."  
  
Serenity quickly turned to him. "Y-you mean it?" She suddenly brightened.  
  
"Sure. Think of it as a birthday present."  
  
"You mean you didn't get me one?"  
  
Endymion laughed. "Letting you explore earth is a big gift, don't you think?"  
  
Serenity laughed and nodded. "Let's go then!"  
  
The two escaped unnoticed and walked quickly to the portal that would take them to Earth. The moment they  
  
arrived, Serenity could have sworn she had died and gone to Heaven. Everything was so beautiful. It looked a lot  
  
like the Moon, but with one major difference. There was wind. Serenity's hair fluttered in the slight cool breeze,  
  
sending a chill through her whole body. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, taking in the smell and the magic  
  
around her. Endymion looked at her, amazed that someone could be so happy, just feeling the air.  
  
Serenity twirled around, letting the wind touch every part of her. Her dress billowed around her ankles  
  
and she felt as if everything would be alright. Endymion smiled and walked on towards his castle which was a short  
  
distance off. Serenity followed, stooping to pick flowers every now and then.  
  
"Endymion," Serenity stopped in a rose garden in the courtyard, "this is the best birthday present I have  
  
ever received. Thank you so much." She hugged him, wrapping her pale arms around his tan neck.  
  
Endymion held her body close to him and smiled. 'This feels so right.' He thought to himself. 'As if...  
  
it was always meant to be.' Serenity pulled away slightly and looked up at Endymion, surprised to see him starring  
  
at her as if she was the only thing that existed. He leaned down to her, tightening his grip around her waist.  
  
She closed her eyes and their lips met. A tingling sensation flew through both their bodies, and Serenity smiled.  
  
The kiss would have lasted longer if Venus hadn't appeared and stamped her foot. The two broke apart suddenly,  
  
leaving Endymion grinning and Serenity blushing.  
  
"I heard you, Endymion, you said you'd have her back before midnight. And you said nothing about kissing.  
  
It is now 12:56 and here you are making out. Queen Serenity is wondering what happened to her little girl!" Princess  
  
Venus scolded, grabbing on to Serenity's wrist.  
  
"Does my mother know I'm here?" Serenity gasped.  
  
"Not yet. We're gonna have to run if we're going to make it." Venus pulled Serenity toward the forrest  
  
where the Moon Portal lay hidden.  
  
"G-goodbye, Endymion." Serenity blushed. Endymion smiled and waved as they disappeared through the trees.  
  
"Well, Endy, what are you going to do now?" A voice sounded from behind him. Endymion turned to see one  
  
of his Guardian Generals, Nephrite, standing there, smirking.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, everywhere you go, you capture the heart of a princess. And now you've captured the Moon Princess's  
  
heart." Nephrite crossed his arms in front of him. "Do you really like her? Or is she another... fling?"  
  
Endymion started walking towards the palace. "Why aren't you at the party?"  
  
"Don't change the subject. You've kissed many women in your life, Endy. Most in the past few months. You're  
  
almost eighteen, and you need to settle down..."  
  
"You sound like my mother."  
  
"She's right. She's worried about you, Endy; we all are. Do you like Princess Serenity?"  
  
Endymion stared at Nephrite for a moment, contemplating the question at hand. Did he, in fact, love Serenity?  
  
The silver-haired, blue-eyed angel he had just been with? She was so young, barely thirteen. She was, by far, his  
  
youngest... fling yet. But was she just a fling? Or was she something... more?  
  
"Well, Endymion? Answer me! Do you like Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom?" Nephrite demanded, bringing  
  
Endymion back from his thoughts.  
  
"No."  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Hmm... _INTERESTING_, no? Perhaps in the next part there is a surprise twist... You'll never know... lol. Um, yeah,  
  
if you have any comments, feel free to leave them! ^.^  
  
started: September 22, 2002 


	2. Continuing the Birth Celebration

Title: Somewhere in Time  
  
By: QueenBeryl  
  
@---^---  
  
Chapter 2: Continuing the Birth Celebration  
  
"'No?'" Nephrite questioned, figuring such was true. Endymion never really cared for those other  
  
girls, why should he care for her?  
  
"I don't liker. I think... I think I'm in love with her."  
  
"'Love...her'?" Nephrite almost fell over. "I don't believe it. You've never fallen in love  
  
before...."  
  
"I know... I didn't mean to... it sorta happened."  
  
"No one falls in love that quickly, Endymion. NO ONE."  
  
"It wasn't really that quick. I've known her most of my life. Now she's not just the child,  
  
anymore. She's..."  
  
"A woman?" Nephrite finished, pulling him inside the castle.  
  
"Yeah." Endymion was lost in thought. How could he possibly love a thirteen-year-old. He was  
  
almost eighteen, for crying out loud. But there was something about her. Something that drew him to her.  
  
He didn't know what it was... or how it came to be. He just knew it was right... it had to be.  
  
"Well, I suggest you either fall out of love with her... or somthing quick. You know that a love  
  
between the Moon and Earth is forbidden. It was a set taboo since the solar system was created, you know  
  
that, Endymion."  
  
Endymion looked at Nephrite as if he had just been slapped. He had forgotten that anything like  
  
that between the Earth and Moon was, indeed, forbidden. But it couldn't be! The only woman he had ever  
  
even _considered_ falling in love with was the one he couldn't have. But he wanted her, oh did he want  
  
her, and Endymion always got what he wanted. Always.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Don't do it. Just go and marry some nice, respectable princess  
  
from... anywhere else, just not the Moon." Nephrite shook his head. Just then Jadeite wandered over,  
  
his arm around a dark-haired girl. When he realized there were other people he stopped and stared for  
  
a minute, until he realized it was his King and fellow guardian.  
  
"Well, isn't this a, erm, plesant evening. Meeting you both here on _Earth_ instead of at the  
  
Moon Birth Celebration. Hmm... Prince, what _are_ you doing here?"  
  
"I _should_ be asking you the same thing, Jade." Prince Endymion almost smiled, shaking his  
  
head.  
  
"Well, it was a while since the Princess of Mars was on Earth, and I decided to show her  
  
around." Jadeite smiled, squeezing the princess's shoulder.  
  
"What! The 'Princess of Mars?' She is supposed to be on the Moon with the Moon Princess!"  
  
Nephrite looked considerably taken aback. This made Mars and Jadeite giggle. Jadeite was not meant to  
  
giggle; he looked completely unusual.  
  
"Well, I think it's high time we _all_ returned to the Moon. The Birth Celebration isn't over  
  
yet, and we will be missed." Endymion turned, realized what he said, then looked back, smiling  
  
mischeviously. "Well, _some_ of us will be missed." And he headed off to the forest where the portal  
  
lay. Nephrite shook his head and followed, while Mars and Jadeite kissed and followed as well.  
  
They were all taken back to the Moon, which was now lit up with fireworks. The sky was bright  
  
and beautiful. Endymion thought it would be very romantic... if he had someone to share it with, that  
  
is. He sighed, and wandered toward his favorite place on the Moon Kingdom, the Red Rose Garden. It was  
  
always in bloom, no matter the time of the year. It was widely known for its enormous bright red roses,  
  
but it had other features too. there was a pond in the middle, that never rippled, even if you threw  
  
stones in it. There were beautiful silver roses, which only grew on the Moon. But Endymion never  
  
really cared about anything else, except for the red roses. They symbolized long-lasting love and  
  
undying passion. He smiled and walked over to a rosebush, picked a red rosebud, and was about  
  
to go kneel by the pond when he heard a young female voice that sounded oddly like...  
  
"Serenity! I can't believe you! What if your mother found out? You'd be more than a little  
  
put-out, she'd have killed you! Kissing with the Prince of Earth! You know its a t-" Venus repremanded.  
  
"Taboo. I _know_!" Serenity pouted, folding her pale arms across her chest. "I can't help  
  
it, Venus. I really can't. There is something... different about him. I can feel it."  
  
"He is very notorious for his... um, freedom, Sere. You know that... everyone knows that.  
  
He's a free spirit." Princess Jupiter stated, placing her hands on her hips, a mild look of disgust  
  
on her heart-shaped face. Her long brown hair was pulled back in the usual style of Jupiter, a simple  
  
ponytail, held together with a long green ribbon. Her green eyes scowled, looking up towards Earth.  
  
Jupiter didn't have much of an opinion of Endymion, because he was so... free.  
  
"Jupiter's right, Serenity. You are too young to get involved with him. He's... not what anyone  
  
expects you to-" Mercury started, running a hand through her short blue hair.  
  
"I know! No one expects me to break a taboo. But I've gone and done it, haven't I? I've gone  
  
and fallen in love with the only person I am forbidden to. No one can help who they fall in love with,  
  
though. You three should know that most of all! Jupiter, you're in love with King Nephrite. You, Venus,  
  
what about King Kunzite? Mercury, you can't deny your feelings for King Zoicite." Serenity huffed,  
  
glaring at her court. Princess Mercury's eyes widened, and she blushed. Jupiter and Venus looked at  
  
Mercury, as this was new news to them.  
  
"Merc? Et tu*? I never thought _you_ would fall in love, and with King Zoicite, nonetheless!"  
  
Jupiter looked shocked, and slapped her friend on the back. "Way to go!"  
  
"That is not the point!" Mercury blushed even more. "The point is that _Serenity_ is in love  
  
with _Endymion_! That is _forbidden_, whereas our love interests have no taboo attached to them. And  
  
I never told you silly girls because Venus would try to... _inhance_ our relationship, and Jupiter,  
  
you would try to find out everything about him, and threaten to destroy him if he did anything I was  
  
not pleased with."  
  
Both Venus and Jupiter looked taken aback, but all there knew it was true. Jupiter turned away  
  
and Venus looked sheepish. Just then Mars met up with them, her violet eyes searching the small  
  
group. She breathed in deep, as if she had just come from running a marathon, her face set sternly as  
  
though she didn't want anyone to notice she was the slightest bit ruffled.  
  
"Mercury is right, you know. That is the point, not your love lives." She stated, matter-of-  
  
factly, nodding as well. Her temper seemed a bit lax and controlled, but nobody really seemed to  
  
take heed.  
  
Venus nodded and looked at her raven-haired companion. She squinted her sapphire eyes and gasped.  
  
"Mars! Is that a... hicky?!"  
  
Immediately Mars's hand flew to her neck, covering the mark in question. "No. It's a bruise."  
  
"Hmm. I wonder how you got a bruise on your neck. In a shape that looks awfully like a HICKY!"  
  
Jupiter pulled Mars's hand away from the spot.  
  
"Weird coincidence?" Mars suggested, blushing faintly. Serenity laughed, covering her mouth.  
  
"I think not, Mars." Mercury stated. Her intelligent blue eyes were all knowing. "It was from  
  
him, wasn't it."  
  
Mars blush spread. "I don't know who you mean, Mercury."  
  
"Jadeite."  
  
All gasped, well, all except for the hidden Endymion. Yes, even Mars gasped. She didn't realize  
  
that anyone had seen them slip out of the Moon Palace. It's not as if they really _did_ anything....  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw you two leaving earlier, together... alone." Mercury smiled, her words dripping with  
  
insinuations and mystery. Everyone turned to first look at Mercury, then back to Mars, whose blush  
  
suddenly appeared considerably darker and more defined.  
  
"Dang." Mars ran toward the Moon Palace, the three other guardians in hot pursuit for details.  
  
Serenity was about to follow, but heard her name being hissed by a large rosebush. She walked over, and  
  
was going to question her sanity and the bush when Endymion stepped out, smiling. Suddenly she seemed  
  
to forget everything. Nothing else mattered, except for her and Endymion, alone, in a beautiful rose  
  
garden.  
  
"So, I hear that you love me, Serenity." Endymion stated as they embraced. He held her close,  
  
wrapping his arms and cape around her. She curled her arms around his tan neck, and ran her slender  
  
fingers through his dark sleek hair.  
  
"It's rude to eavesdrop, Endy." Serenity scolded, looking up into his deep blue eyes. He slid a  
  
finger down her pale face, making her shiver slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean to, really, it just sorta... happened. Besides, I love you too." He leaned his face  
  
towards hers, and their lips met. The tingles started there, and spread everywhere. Serenity was sure  
  
that everyone could feel what she felt. Endymion knew that loving Serenity was different than anything.  
  
Even though she was quite a bit younger, it was as if she was the only person he had ever been with. She  
  
was the One. The one who could change everything about him. And he was willing to let it happen. Because,  
  
for once in his life, he was head-over-heels in love. In love with a thirteen-year-old Moon Princess, with  
  
long silver bun-pigtails and amazing blue eyes.  
  
Serenity woke up the next morning completely refreshed and a bit on the more ditzy side. Today was the  
  
second day of the Birth Celebration, but that didn't seem to phase her at all. It would end at midnight,  
  
so there was plenty of time to think about it later. It was about 8:00 in the morning, and Serenity  
  
stretched. She left her room, walked down the hall, opened a cupboard, retrieved a towel, and went to  
  
shower. She turned on the water and undressed. She undid her hair, letting the silver locks fall to the  
  
tile floor. She stepped in the shower and smiled, letting the nice warm water flow over her, clensing  
  
her.  
  
She emerged from the bathroom feeling 100% better, but still in a daze. She couldn't wait to see  
  
Endymion today. She really couldn't; so instead of waiting until 11:00 to meet him, she ran off directly  
  
to the Moon Portal to go to the planet Earth. She emerged on Earth, in the same forest she had entered  
  
just last night, and proceeded to the Earth Palace. Her long dress got a bit dirty from the forest floor,  
  
but she didn't mind. She was going to see Endymion, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Endymion was outside the palace, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He could hardly close  
  
his eyes, and when he did he dreamed of Serenity. Not that that was a bad thing, I mean, he was in love  
  
with her. But then he thought about it again; maybe it _was_ a bad thing. She was the ultimate taboo, and  
  
he was hers. He cursed out loud, angry that he had to fall in love with her.  
  
Suddenly, Endymion felt as if he wasn't alone. He turned to find a young girl peering at him  
  
from behind a tree. He walked over and discovered Serenity, giggling.  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself?" Serenity giggled, embracing him.  
  
"No, but then again, I'm not myself today. I haven't been myself since yesterday before I  
  
saw you again." He kissed her forehead where the golden moon crescent was, then her nose, then her  
  
mouth, gently. "By the way, I thought we were going to meet on the Moon at eleven. You're a few hours  
  
early, Princess."  
  
"I simply couldn't wait to see you, Endy. Last night... was the most wonderful night of my life."  
  
Serenity sighed, placing her head against Endymion's broad strong chest. The top of her head fit perfectly  
  
under Endymion's chin, and he smiled.  
  
"Well, Bunny Princess," said he, "be prepared for many more 'wonderful nights,' together, with me.  
  
I know there is a taboo, one where we shouldn't fall in love, but I fear it's too late. In that case, I  
  
want to marry you." The last words stuck in Endymion's throat. He had never proposed before. He was  
  
nervous but knew it was what he wanted more than anything.  
  
Serenity lifted her head. "Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Yes, but not until you're older, though." He knew it would kill him, but he would wait until the  
  
end of time for this angel.  
  
Serenity's face fell. "'Older?'" She repeated, her eyebrows drawing together. "But, why, Endy?"  
  
"You can't get married when you're thirteen, it's much too young. But I promise you I'll wait if  
  
you will."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Another young woman watched on, hidden in the shadows of the trees. She turned and leaned her back  
  
against the tree, sighing irritably. "'I promise.'" She mocked in a fake shrill voice. "Well," she stated,  
  
her voice lowering to its normal pitch, her red-orange eyes gleaming in a mysteriously evil way, "I don't  
  
think that promise will last too long, Serenity. Endymion will see the error of his ways soon enough. Then,  
  
oh, yes, then he'll come back to me. He'll love me, the way I love him!" A mysterious cackle left her  
  
throat and she stalked off to some unknown part of the palace that was her master's magic room. The young  
  
red-brown haired woman was the apprentice of Sage Callypso, the sorceress. It was time for her lessons,  
  
and she didn't want to miss them. She felt that someday they would come in handy, perhaps when she got  
  
Endymion to fall in love with her.  
  
The Sage looked up from her spell book and scowled. "You're late, Beryl."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
The story didn't exactly go how I thought it was going to, but I think it turned out okay, don't you think?  
  
Hope you all want to see the next part!  
  
LITTLE FOOTNOTES:  
  
* "Et tu" comes from Shakespear's "Julius Ceasar" when Ceasar says "Et tu, Brute?" which means "You too,  
  
Brutus?" 


	3. Introducing Evil

Title: Somewhere in Time  
  
By: QueenBeryl  
  
@---^---  
  
Chapter 3: Introducing Evil  
  
"I'm sorry, Sage Callypso. Forgive a mortal. I was detained by forces beyond my power.  
  
I will be on time next lesson, Grand Sage." Beryl bowed, her locks falling over her oval-  
  
shaped face.  
  
"Very well, Beryl. You are forgiven." Sage Callypso nodded, glancing back down at her  
  
book in concentration. "Today we will take your training up a notch. You have progressed  
  
quite well, and I feel that you are strong enough to proceed."  
  
"You are too kind, Sage." Beryl bowed again.  
  
"I know. At the time, I wasn't sure why I should take you in when your parents died,  
  
but I felt an odd need to do so. You can become a great Sage, Beryl. Perhaps even as good  
  
as me, if I continue to tutor you." Sage Callypso put a long ribbon to bookmark the page  
  
she was studying and closed the book. She looked up at Beryl and studied her. Beryl half  
  
cringed at the word of her deceased parents. It still hurt her after three years. But she  
  
was sixteen now, she had to be strong. She had to forget the pain and suffering and  
  
focus on her training to become the greatest Sage that ever was.  
  
"But Endymion, you can't be serious?" Zoicite demanded as he and Endymion walked toward the  
  
Moon Portal at almost lunchtime.  
  
"I _am_ serious, I'm going to marry her. Nothing will stop me. We'll wait about a  
  
year and a half, then marry, and I'll be completely happy... for once." The last two words  
  
were muttered almost under his breath, but Zoicite heard anyway.  
  
Zoicite sighed. "I really wish you would pick somebody else, Endymion, I really do.  
  
But seeing as how you're so set for it, I want to congratulate you. _Finally_ you've found  
  
a woman worthy of you, and one you can actually love.... Even though she is a bit _young_."  
  
Endymion was taken aback. Zoicite was usually the smartest, most law-abiding general  
  
Endymion had ever met, and now he had gone soft? Something was wrong, and Endymion knew  
  
exactly what.  
  
"Very well, thank you, Zoi, for your congratulations. Now, I need to know... who  
  
is the girl that has you the way you are?" Endymion raised an eyebrow.  
  
Zoicite looked as if he could have blushed. He coughed briefly and shrugged, but a  
  
wide smile crept up onto his normally serious face. "Mumble mumble."  
  
"Excuse me?" Endymion asked, inclining his ear to Zoicite.  
  
"I said... Princess Mercury." Zoicite looked away, as if saying the name was too  
  
much for him to do with a straight face.  
  
"Well, obviously!" Endymion smiled approvingly. "She is perfect for you, Zoi. Why  
  
all the secrecy?"  
  
"Because we haven't told anyone yet... really." Zoi stuffed his hands into his the  
  
pockets of his uniform.  
  
"Well..." Endymion started, recalling the previous night. "The rest of Serenity's  
  
court and Serenity herself knows, but that was no fault of your goddess. I think it would  
  
be a good thing for you two to go public. I mean, she's what, the second girlfriend you've  
  
_ever_ had? Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, but really, Zoi, you can't spend all your  
  
time with your nose in a book. You have to explore life, to be free!"  
  
"Free, eh? As free as you?" Zoi asked, inclining his head so that his golden hair  
  
swished along behind him.  
  
"I'm not the one in question here. I've found what I want, and I'm going to have it,  
  
no matter what. And you-"  
  
"Have also found what I want, and I'll have it too, no matter what." Zoi stated firmly,  
  
catching Endymion off guard.  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"As soon as she's a bit older we'll marry. Which, I'm happy to gloat, will be before  
  
you and Serenity."  
  
Endymion cursed. "Not fair, Zoi. Not fair, but as long as somebody approves of us, then  
  
I'm perfectly okay with that." They both laughed as they reached the portal. Zoi typed in the  
  
coordinates to the Moon Kingdom and they stepped through the door-looking portal.  
  
When they got there, both Mercury and Serenity were waiting for them. They were  
  
standing a little far off, talking quietly to each other, Serenity giggled and looked over to  
  
the portal. Her eyes lit up and she ran to Endymion. Mercury followed at a bit of a slower  
  
pace, but wrapped her arms around Zoicite all the same. Zoi winked at Endymion and slung his  
  
arm around Mercury as they walked off. Endymion and Serenity walked towards the Red Rose  
  
Garden, smiling.  
  
"Tuh!" Mars stamped her high-heeled foot. "Where is Serenity? She was supposed to be  
  
here almost twenty minutes ago!" Jadeite wrapped his arms around her waist. She made a half-  
  
hearted attempt at shoving him off, but it didn't work.  
  
"Probably off with Endymion." Mercury stated matter-of-factly. She sat down on a white  
  
stone bench next to Zoicite and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Well she shouldn't be!" Venus stated, looking irritatedly at Mercury. "It's one of the  
  
greatest t-"  
  
"Taboos. We _know_!" Nephrite stated while leaning against a tree. Jupiter sat on a  
  
bench near him, in a leaned-back casual position.  
  
"But nobody thinks anything of it except for ME!" Venus threw her hands in the air,  
  
her golden hair swishing in agreement.  
  
"That's not true. I think about it too, love, but there is nothing we can do. I'm sure  
  
all the Guardians here are full aware of the taboo dangers, but we are all helpless." Kunzite  
  
appeared out of nowhere, and kissed Venus, who blushed.  
  
"He's right, Ven." Jupiter stated, standing up and brushing off her back end. "We are  
  
all aware, but we can't do a da-" she got a reproachful look from Mercury... "do a _dang_  
  
thing about it. It has been set in motion, and there is no stopping it. _You_, Goddess of LOVE,  
  
should know above all else what an effect love has. Even _if_ there is a taboo, nobody can  
  
stop it."  
  
"She's right you know." Serenity stated, coming up behind Venus and making her jump,  
  
hitting Kunzite in the chin with her head.  
  
"Don't DO that!" Venus rubbed her head.  
  
"Sorry, but she's right. And I'm sorry, I didn't _mean_ to fall in love with my Endy,  
  
but it just happened. Just like... it happened with all of you."  
  
All blushed, except for Jadeite, who kissed Mars full on the lips.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, it's time we began." Mercury stated, sounding really  
  
formal. "We need to decide what to do... wait.... Where is Prince Endymion?"  
  
All looked irritably at Serenity. Venus shook her head, making Kunzite step back, just  
  
in case.  
  
"He said he'd be right ba- here he comes!" Serenity sat down, pulling Endy with her  
  
when he was close enough.  
  
"Like I was saying, we need to decide what do to about Seren- Zoi, stop. About Serenity  
  
and Endymion's relationship. If the Queen of the Moon should _ever_ find out..." Her voice  
  
trailed off, giving the perfect affect for all there to think about it.  
  
"I say we just keep it a secret. Every once in a while, we can let her _accidentally_  
  
escape to Earth, while we distract the Queen, then all will be well!" Jupiter exclaimed, pacing  
  
back and forth in front of the bench.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and get our butts fried by the Queen herself when she finally finds out what  
  
happened to her daughter!" Mars spat.  
  
"Actually, I think it's a really good plan..." Venus stated thoughtfully.  
  
"You would."  
  
"Shut up, Jadeite." Venus snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"That would be deceiving the Queen!" Zoi stated, as if it was the worst thing in the  
  
Universe to do.  
  
"He's got a point." Mercury stated, smiling.  
  
"All who agree with Jupiter, say I!" Nephrite shouted, still leaning against a tree.  
  
Six said I. Only Mars, Jadeite, Mercury, and Zoicite didn't speak.  
  
"Well, majority rules!" Serenity stated, hugging Endymion.  
  
"The vote needs to be unanimous..." Mercury started.  
  
"No, I am Princess Serenity of the Moon, and I say majority rules!"  
  
All sighed wearily except for Endymion, Serenity, and Nephrite who scowled. Zoicite and  
  
Mercury both sweatdrop.  
  
"Well, the rest of the celebration starts in fifteen minutes, so let's go!" Venus said  
  
excitedly, grabbing Kunzite by the hand and pulling him along. The rest of the group followed  
  
closely behind.  
  
"Oh, Serenity, you can't be sure of it? My boy goes around with many... but he wouldn't ever  
  
think of... Chibi Serenity is his longtime _friend_!" Gaea stated frantically to the Queen of  
  
the Moon. Serenity had just spoken her thoughts that Endymion and Serenity had become too close  
  
for simply being friends. Holding hands, whispers, and giggles were one thing, but the way they  
  
were acting was another. Serenity thought it very odd because it had been a long time since her  
  
daughter and Endymion had even _seen_ each other, let alone held hands and such.  
  
"Gaea, I saw them in the Red Rose Garden together. Friends don't kiss like _that_, no  
  
matter how close they are. It's not that your son isn't worthy of my daughter, you know that,  
  
it's just..." Queen Serenity's voice trailed off. It even hurt her to say it. If she was right,  
  
as she knew she was, it would mean breaking her daughter's heart. Serenity didn't just throw  
  
away her kisses and affections, she meant them. This fact frightened Queen Serenity because  
  
this was a love that was never meant to be.  
  
"The ultimate taboo..." Queen Gaea finished, sighing. "Oh, I wish it weren't so. She, she  
  
hasn't been to Earth, has she?"  
  
"Oh, no. Don't worry about that, Gaea. My daughter is very obedient and would never  
  
disobey me. There is another matter, on which I wish to speak with you, Gaea. A war is brewing  
  
between the planets Mars and Neptune. Nobody knows which side started it, but we all know whose  
  
going to finish it. Neptune is a peaceful place, and Mars is war-ridden. Neptune would hardly  
  
stand a chance. This peaceful Silver Millennium isn't really staying as long as I thought it  
  
would. The end of the thousand years will be up soon, and I fear that after that...."  
  
"That's not all, the people on Earth are becoming restless... I fear they might soon  
  
wish to war. I pray it will never come to that. You..." Gaea's eyes widened profusely. "You  
  
don't think it's... it's..."  
  
"Neherenia is still where she was sent." Queen Serenity stated firmly, her voice going  
  
cold, sending a chill through the entire room.  
  
"When was the last time you checked?"  
  
"A few months ago. And I would have felt it if she had escaped, Gaea, you know that."  
  
"Whew. I was just making sure, Serenity. It's always better safe than sorry."  
  
"Right." Serenity nodded, but the thought lingered in her mind, what if Queen Neherenia  
  
of the Dark Moon was thriving? Finding a way to communicate while still inside the mirror in  
  
Serenity's bed chambers? Serenity supressed a shudder. No way could that happen, she thought,  
  
not in a million years.  
  
"Muahahahahaha!" A female voice cackled, the tones hollow, as if life were barely there. "Soon,  
  
we shall see who the ultimate ruler is, Serenity. I will be Queen of the White and Dark Moon, and  
  
you and your pitiful daughter will be NOTHING! Heh, heh, heh."  
  
The mirror in Serenity's room darkened, revealing the woman that was seen many years ago  
  
when Princess Serenity was just a small child. She pressed her hand against the mirror, running  
  
a long red fingernail down the glass. She raised her hand again and tapped it, as though it might  
  
open. The glass shivered and looked as though to break.  
  
"Soon, the end of the Silver Millennium will be at hand, and I will be able to see to it's  
  
ultimate destruction!" Neherenia laughed viciously, her eyes glowing. Too bad nobody was in the room,  
  
otherwise, they might have been able to stop it.  
  
Two years have passed since Princess Serenity's coming of age Birth Celebration.  
  
And it seemed for a time that nothing would matter; everything was under control. Venus  
  
was the first to get married, because in those days one married young. Suprisingly, Mercury,  
  
of all the guardians, was next, followed by Jupiter. Mars was a bit more stubborn, and  
  
held out a few months longer, to Jadeite's disapproval. Queen Serenity had never found  
  
out that her daughter was escaping to Earth while one of the Guardian Goddesses were asking  
  
her questions, coming to her with problems, and the like.  
  
Tragedy on Earth struck about a month after the celebration. It turns out that  
  
Poseidon was killed in battle, and this brought much grief to the Earth Kingdom, especially  
  
the Earth Palace. Gaea and Endymion went to the Moon often, Gaea to be consoled by her  
  
dear friend Queen Serenity, and Endymion to be the same by Princess Serenity. As it happened  
  
Serenity could feel her friend slipping away. Gaea was never really strong of spirit, she  
  
always had Poseidon as her support but now he was gone, and she was quite weak and  
  
vulnerable. Two months after her husband died, Gaea simply didn't wake up one morning. It was  
  
believed that Gaea died of a broken heart, for she had always been with the love of her life. A  
  
vast mourning was spread through both the Earth and Moon Kingdoms. Queen Serenity refused  
  
to be seen for several days.  
  
"It's just like when Ophichius died..." she muttered, shaking her head. She sobbed  
  
uncontrollably in the confines of her bed chambers. No one heard these cries save it be  
  
the woman in the mirror.  
  
Now, the stabbing pain has relaxed into a dull endless throbbing, which many try to  
  
ignore. Princess Serenity and Endymion's relationship blossomed even more over the time,  
  
and now that the princess was fifteen and one half, they decided to become engaged.  
  
"Serenity," Endymion whispered, holding her close, "Serenity, I love you. I want to  
  
ask you for your hand in marriage."  
  
Serenity lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. "Really, Endy?"  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"Alright then, I accept!" Serenity hugged him, and they kissed under the beautiful  
  
star-lit sky.  
  
Now, even if they were to elope, certain things would eventually make it to the  
  
ears of the Moon Queen, so their engagement couldn't be disguised for long. Finally,  
  
Endymion mustered up enough courage to tell the Moon Queen of his plans for her daughter.  
  
"I should have known. So, she has been to Earth as well, I presume?" Serenity asked,  
  
as though she had really known all along.  
  
Endymion hesitated; he had forgotten that she was forbidden to go to Earth. "Erm,  
  
yes, My Queen, but it was all my doing, I asked her to come and-" Queen Serenity raised  
  
a hand to silence him.  
  
"True love cannot be stopped by simple wishes of mothers and queens. I always  
  
wondered, though, why her guardians always pestered me at odd hours..." the queen laughed,  
  
"but I see that now. I was once like her, you know. Long... ago...."  
  
"Queen?" Endymion looked up.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Endymion, Prince of Earth. Go on, you have my blessing." Serenity  
  
decended from her throne, smiled, and kissed Endymion's cheek. He bowed and left hurriedly,  
  
going to tell his Serenity of the blessing.  
  
"Yes, I was once like her..." Serenity muttered, eyes becoming glazed over in  
  
memory.  
  
"She gave her blessing? Even though it's a taboo? Something must be wrong!" Mercury  
  
stated, sitting down, a worried thoughtful expression crept onto her face.  
  
"Well, nothing... stands in the way of love." Venus stated, placing her hand on  
  
her slightly pudgy stomach and plopped into a sitting position as well.  
  
"Serenity, you're younger than any of us were when we got married." Mars scolded,  
  
as if it was Serenity's fault.  
  
"I'm not married _yet_, Mars." Serenity huffed and picked the petals off a flower.  
  
"Besides, at least we're going to wait until we're married for... you know. It's not like  
  
we're really rushing things. We've been together for about two years, and we are going to  
  
be engaged for three months. Then we'll marry, and by then I'll be about a month short  
  
of sixteen. You all were sixteen when _you_ married, and Mars and Venus are already preg-"  
  
"Don't you dare bring _that_ up, Serenity!" Mars fumed. "I was well over sixteen  
  
when we married, and you'll still be a few months short of your birth day."  
  
"One month."  
  
"Whatever, that's beside the point. There must be something wrong with the Queen,  
  
for her to give her blessing." Mercury stated again, returning to the previous subject,  
  
hoping both to stop the feud and get information. "Perhaps, Serenity, you should talk to  
  
your mother. You two haven't spoken much recently, you know."  
  
"Fine, I'll do that!" Serenity stormed off to her mother's bed chambers.  
  
Serenity knocked on the oak door, and a small voice said, "You may enter." Serenity  
  
entered the brightly lit room, to discover her mother sitting on a small pouf in front of the  
  
mirror. She turned as her daughter came in and shut the door.  
  
"Ah, my little Serenity, what do you want?" The Moon Queen perked up a bit.  
  
"To talk with you, Mother." Serenity sat down beside her mother on the floor.  
  
"I'm sure Endymion told you I gave you a blessing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you wish to know why." The queen looked at her daughter, who nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was like you once, Serenity. Young and careless. I was a few years older than  
  
you when my mother pressured me to get married. I was somewhat of a tomboy then, and even  
  
though I was interested in men, I would never let on, sort of like your Guardian Mars. I  
  
decided that a trip to Earth would to me good. Back then, however, simply going to Earth  
  
was a taboo. I didn't care about any of that nonsense; I just wanted to be free to lead my  
  
own life. I thought that nobody understood that, but then I met Gaea. From the moment we met  
  
in the forest just outside her palace, we hit it off. We were the greatest of friends, and  
  
nobody could say otherwise. Gaea was already wed to Poseidon then, and he also helped me  
  
escape to Earth every now and then, so my mother wouldn't know... or my guardians for that  
  
matter.  
  
Well, when Gaea was due to have her baby, Endymion, they sent for a healer who would  
  
help with the delivery. His name was... Ophichius. He was so handsome... he was as tall as  
  
your Endymion, with bright blue eyes, your eyes, and long black hair that he kept tied back  
  
in a ponytail. He carried a staff which held most of his power, and he looked so regal...  
  
and I fell for him, Serenity. I fell hard. Not much of his healing power was needed, because  
  
Gaea was always so physically strong, and she was up and about a few hours after delivery.  
  
Ophichius and I started talking, and by then he really had me hooked. We were in love,  
  
and there was nothing we could do about it. He proposed to me two years to the day from our  
  
first meeting, and I accepted. The only problem was I wanted my mother's blessing. So he went  
  
to her, and she denied it. I was so hurt and upset that she could deny me the only thing I  
  
really wanted, and I went to speak with her. I told her that she wanted me to marry so much,  
  
now here I was, getting married, and she didn't want me to do it. She said that I was first  
  
off forbidden to even go to Earth, and then I fell in love with an Earthling. We argued and  
  
fought until I left, without the blessing, and eloped with Ophicius.  
  
My mother died soon after the wedding, probably because she refused to believe that  
  
we were together, and she would rather have died anyway. I began to rule the moon. Well, as  
  
the Fates would have it, we kept trying to get pregnant, but a year passed, then another, and  
  
nothing. Finally, I was pregnant with you, and I knew, right then, you would be the next  
  
Serenity. I was so excited. I had everything I ever wanted: a loving wonderful husband, the  
  
Moon Kingdom, friends, Guardian Goddesses, and you, my pride and joy.  
  
When the time for delivery came, I felt myself growing weaker and weaker. I found  
  
it hard to breathe, and I couldn't move properly. Your father used his power to sustain me  
  
during that hard time. I hoped and prayed that everything would be okay with you. I refused  
  
to lose you, at any cost." Serenity's voice falterd, tears were streaming down her sullen  
  
beautiful face. She looked away from her daughter, who was also in tears, and gazed at the  
  
ceiling. "I didn't... realize how great a cost it would be. My choice was either my husband...  
  
or my beloved daughter. I didn't have much of a choice, because your father... your father  
  
loved me so much... he used the very last of his energy and strength to sustain me and you,  
  
so that we could live. Perhaps, if my body had been stronger, I could have... he wouldn't  
  
have to...." Serenity faltered again, closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Mother!" Princess Serenity cried, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck,  
  
sobbing as well. "I... I didn't know! Daddy..."  
  
They stayed like that for some time, simply holding onto each other and crying. Now  
  
Princess Serenity understood why her mother had given her blessing. Why going to Earth was  
  
forbidden but not exactly a taboo. Why falling in love with anyone from Earth is a taboo. Her  
  
mother had made the mistakes, paid the prices, and didn't want her only daughter, the one she  
  
fought so hard to keep, to make the same errors she did. The taboos were only to protect  
  
the princess. Love was a dreadfully wonderful thing. It was cold fire, dark hope, and a  
  
restless sleep. Now Serenity understood why her mother allowed the things she did, why she  
  
forbade the things she did. For once, the Queen and the Princess of the Moon Kingdom in the  
  
Silver Millennium understood exactly how the other felt.  
  
"Well, Beryl, your training has quite improved. I'm well impressed." Sage Callypso smiled  
  
evilly, brandishing vicious looking fangs. Her eyes glowed as though pure evil, her black  
  
hair fell all around her, almost to the floor.  
  
"Thank you Sage. Is it time then?" Beryl stood before the Sage, much taller and  
  
with longer hair.  
  
"Yes, today you meet Metallica, Queen of Darkness. Today you become Sage Beryl.  
  
A Queen Sage. Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. The Silver Millenium ends in four weeks. You  
  
will be trained by Mettalica herself to become the ultimate ruler... well, below she and I,  
  
of course."  
  
"Yes, Sage Callypso." Beryl stated, clearly having other power arrangements in mind.  
  
"Now, you will travel to the mountains, and there will be a cavern that shows no light  
  
for seven miles around. This is the cave of the Seven Dark Crystals. Touch _nothing_, Beryl.  
  
You will go throught the seven interlinked caves when you reach a wooden door. Enter through  
  
the door, and Metallica will be waiting for you. She will train you until the Silver Millennium  
  
ends. Understood?" Callypso breathed.  
  
"Yes, great Sage." Beryl bowed and exited the hidden room of the castle. She left almost  
  
immediately toward the desired (and specified) destination, only stopping for about ten minutes  
  
to view the Prince of Earth holding the woman he loved. She looked on enviously, baring her  
  
fangs. "Oh, Endymion, one day, very soon, you will love _me_, and not some pretty little twit of  
  
a Moon Princess." She laughed maliciously and departed, now fueled even more to see the spoken  
  
Queen Metallica.  
  
She traveled for thirteen days until she reached the Seven Dark Crystals Cave. She did  
  
as she was told, until she arrived to the door. She twisted the rusted handle and shoved forward.  
  
At first nothing could be seen in the darkness, nothing but two glowing lights from somehere  
  
straight ahead. They glowed bright red, and seemed to peer at her. Beryl shivered and started  
  
to wonder if this was really a good idea. She thought for a moment that maybe almost ultimate  
  
power wouldn't be worth it when she heard a wispy, airy voice.  
  
"Come in, come in, Beryl. I knew you would come."  
  
"Uh, Queen Metallica?"  
  
"Yesss. I am she... come closer to the lights, child, and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Beryl did as she was told, and as she moved closer, the door shut and seemed to lock  
  
behind her. Beryl turned to see the door, then turned back and walked toward the lights again.  
  
Suddenly, she was engulfed in blackness, horrible thoughts entered her mind... ones of revenge  
  
destruction, power, wealth, fame... all the things she wanted. Only too late did she realize  
  
that the red lights weren't lights, they were Metallica's eyes.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Originally this was going to be two separate chapters, 3: Introducing Evil, and 4: A  
  
Millennium Draws to a Close, but I decided to melt them into one larger chapter. The next  
  
chapter should be titled A Millennium Draws to a Close because that is the actual chapter that  
  
the Millennium will, indeed, close, and that's where mishap and mayhem come in to mess up  
  
everything.  
  
I look forward to any comments you have, whether good or bad! I also hope you like the  
  
story so far!  
  
*OH, and thank you to all the people that told me to hurry up and get on with the story.  
  
I need the encouragement! 


	4. A Millennium Draws to a Close

Title: Somewhere in Time  
  
By: QueenBeryl  
  
@---^---  
  
Chapter 4: A Millennium Draws to a Close  
  
"What do you _mean_ 'a change of plans,' Serenity?" Mars spat maliciously.  
  
"Well," Serenity hesitated, "I want to get married before the beautiful Silver  
  
Millennium ends. I want my wedding night to be on that day exactly."  
  
"No. _I_ forbid it." Mars flung her hands up in the air in frustration. Mercury  
  
half-giggled behind her hand and looked at Venus.  
  
"You should stick to the first agreement, Serenity." Jupiter stated casually, as if  
  
all this wedding nonesense meant nothing to her. Truth be told, which it never will, Jupiter  
  
was excited. She thought that getting married so soon was absolutely the perfect scandal to  
  
get everyone's minds off the wars that were brewing all over the universe.  
  
"Have you even talked it over with your mother?" Mercury asked, as if this was the  
  
most important aspect of the whole ordeal.  
  
"Well, not exactly..." Serenity smiled, looking out her bedroom window. She was  
  
sitting on her bed with her guardians spread around the room. Mars was pacing the floor,  
  
wearing a whole in the carpet; Mercury was sitting next to Serenity at the foot of the bed.  
  
Venus was sprawled on the floor, lying on her back and looking upside-down at Serenity.  
  
Jupiter was sitting on a pouf, leaning back against the windowseat of the window the Princess  
  
was looking out of.  
  
"Trust me, honey," Venus smiled up from the warm carpet, "you should wait. It'll be  
  
better that way. The longer you can wait, the more you know you truly love each other. Isn't  
  
that right, Mars?" Venus winked, and Mars paused her pacing and blushed slightly.  
  
"Need I kill you, Venus?" Mars asked, glaring at the blonde. Venus smiled and  
  
managed a peace sign.  
  
"We're getting a tad off topic, don't you think?" Mercury pointed out, interrupting  
  
the beginnings of a bad quarrel. "Serenity, you should really wait until after the Silver  
  
Millennium is over. Perhaps then we'll have an even better millennium... no wars and such."  
  
"You mean like a Golden Millennium?" Serenity's eyes grew big.  
  
"It's a possibility." Jupiter shrugged, sitting forward, her brown hair slipping over  
  
her shoulders.  
  
"Well, erm..." Mercury paused, not really thinking that would happen, but not wanting  
  
Serenity to think otherwise. She decided just not to say a word.  
  
"Okay. I guess you're right. I'll stick with the longer engagement." Serenity sighed  
  
and smiled.  
  
"Aren't we always right?" Mars smiled.  
  
"Queen Serenity..." a wispy voice echoed through the empty room. The mirror in the Queen's  
  
chambers turned black, and the Queen of the Dark Moon could be seen. "It won't be long now,  
  
Serenity. The Silver Millennium is ending, and so is your reign over the White Moon Kingdom."  
  
Laughter could be heard in the background as small, clown-like minions danced around  
  
the dark space. Their smiles were painted on so they would be happy forever. The queen turned  
  
from the mirror and grinned evilly.  
  
"Soon, all the White Moon will be mine. All I have to do is bide my time.... Soon  
  
enough that Beryl girl will attempt to destroy this place with the aide of that retched  
  
Metallia." The woman threw her long dark locks behind her shoulders in disgust at the name.  
  
"Good morning, Queen Serenity." Mercury smiled, walking into the throne room.  
  
"Morning, Mercury. What news?" The queen stiffled a yawn.  
  
"Well, we have approximately four days until the end of the Silver Millennium, and we  
  
still have yet to conjure up a celebration."  
  
"Ah, yes, a celebration for the end of the Silver Millennium. It seems that we are  
  
having parties every night for something or other..."  
  
"Well, Your Majesty, the Silver Millennium is a time all about celebrating and such,  
  
is it not? I mean, there is peace and tranquility that seems everlasting." Mercury grinned.  
  
"Yes, but what about the war with Mars and Neptune?"  
  
"The war is at it's end for the most part," Mercury glanced at the clipboard in her  
  
hands. "They have signed a peace treaty, which is always a good thing."  
  
"It is indeed, Mercury." The queen's voice drifted of as she turned her eyes to the  
  
window.  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving you, Queen Serenity." Mercury slowly exited the room,  
  
realizing that the Queen needed a few moments alone. Mercury closed the door slowly and  
  
silently and then proceeded to walk down the long, brightly-lit corridor. Suddenly, she was  
  
overcome by a feeling of emptiness. Mercury threw her hand in front of her to break her fall,  
  
letting the clipboard slide to the floor. She only saw blackness before her and felt as if she  
  
was suffocating. That's the last thing she remembered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Princess Serenity demanded, crossing her delicate arms in front of her  
  
chest.  
  
"I'm saying, Princess, that these four had a soulmate-connection to their spouses."  
  
The Lunarian doctor explained for the third time.  
  
"I guess I'm just not understanding. What do you mean 'had?' And why did my four  
  
Guardian Goddesses suddenly all faint at about the same time?!" Serenity huffed, her silver  
  
hair swishing as she shook her head dramatically.  
  
"Princess... the four Guardian Gods of Earth, Zoicite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and  
  
Jadeite... they've all disappeared suddenly. It's not like they've died, either... it's  
  
different."  
  
"That's preposterous! People don't just _disappear_! I don't care what planet you're  
  
from, things like that just don't happen!" The princess stamped her foot.  
  
"I'm sorry, Milady, but that's the way it is. Something tragic has happened, and there  
  
is nothing we can do about it." The doctor shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well, can I go in and see them at least?" Serenity demanded after a short pause.  
  
"Of course, Princess." The doctor bowed as Serenity waltzed past him. She threw open  
  
the french doors, accidentally hitting the two guards standing watch. She paused at the end of  
  
Jupiter's bed and looked from left to right. Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars were all out  
  
cold. So far, Venus had woken up for a moment just after she cried out for 'them to run.'  
  
Serenity had no idea what that meant, but she was certain it wasn't good. With about four  
  
days until the end of the Silver Millennium, she wasn't sure she could take any of this. A  
  
sudden thought popped into her head. She could ask her Endymion what has happened. She ran  
  
out of the room after bidding her sleeping friends farewell and dashed toward the Earth portal.  
  
The air was crisp and clean, like a Autumn day on Earth. Serenity didn't have time  
  
to enjoy it, however, because she was rushing to the spot she had used to many times. The  
  
urgency in her mind surpassed all else. She exited the palace courtyard and stopped in front of  
  
the portal, breating heavily. She took a few steps closer when she had regained some  
  
composure, then gasped. The portal wasn't working. Serenity couldn't even get within three  
  
feet of the control pad. She stamped her foot in frustration.  
  
"A force field? Who puts up a force field at a time like this?!" Serenity shouted to  
  
the darkening sky. The birds chirped in solemn response. Serenity growled and ran to find  
  
her mother. _She_ would know what to do.  
  
"Mother!" Serenity stormed into Queen Serenity's room, and looked around. Her mother  
  
was seated on a pouf next to the mirror. Her long silver hair was draped loosely around her pale body,  
  
not in it's usual Lunarian bun pig-tail combo. Serenity faltered for a moment: she had never seen her  
  
mother like this before. "Mother? Are you... are you alright?"  
  
Queen Serenity looked up slowly from her gaze into the mirror. Her lovely lavanderish eyes  
  
were distant, like Earth. A thin, forced smile crept upon her elegant face. She opened her mouth to  
  
speak, but no sound came out. She tried again.  
  
"I'm fine, my dearest daughter," she managed, lifting a hand toward her offspring. Serenity  
  
came and knelt beside her on the white carpeted floor. "I'm simply tired, that's all."  
  
"Mother, why is the portal to Earth closed?" Serenity inquired, regaining her composure.  
  
Queen Serenity looked dark for a moment. Her eyes darted back to the mirror in front of her then  
  
back to her precious daughter.  
  
"There are certain precautions that I have to take, my dear. I hope that you understand that.  
  
Earth, as of now, is our enemy." She added coldly. Serenity gasped, covering her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Mother, you don't mean...?"  
  
"No more contact with Earth, I'm afraid, dearest." The regal queen sat a bit taller as if to  
  
emphasize the point. The young princess searched her mother's eyes, then realizing she was being  
  
truthful, burst into tears.  
  
"But, but... Endymion!" She stammered, wiping salt liquid from her elegant cheeks. Queen  
  
Serenity nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, my love. You must not see him for a while."  
  
And with that, Serenity stood up, anger flashing in her sapphire eyes. Her chin quivered  
  
and she fled from the Queen's chambers, running blindly due to tears.  
  
"I really am sorry, dearest." Queen Serenity said in a small voice. She turned her attentions  
  
back to the mirror. "It's because of you, you demon. You broke my daughter's Guardian Goddesses by  
  
stealing their soul mates. Now you attempt to break my daughter as well. I won't have it. I won't let  
  
you take away everything we've worked so hard for! As this Silver Millennium draws to a close, you  
  
will see who is the conqueror!"  
  
"Yes, Serenity. We shall see who is conqueror, and who is dead." The sly woman in the  
  
mirror replied fiendishly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Okay, so this chapter was a bit short, but I hope you all like it nonetheless! ^^;  
  
The Thank-Yous:  
  
Thank you so much to roswellachick and Ami KittyCat Misuno for giving me good  
  
reviews! I appreciate them! I hope you keep reading! 


	5. When Destiny Occurs

Title: Somewhere in Time 

By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
Chapter 5: When Destiny Occurs   
**Little note: I've finally gotten tired of the little _word_ for Italics so I finally started using html. ^_^; Though beware, I might go overboard! _(I love this stuff!)_hehehe Oh, dear.**

Serenity sat up from her bed, her cheeks wet with tears untold. Everything was unraveling around her. It was as if everything she had ever known turned upside down and inside out. It was definitely Chaos. Serenity desperately wanted to see Endymion, but there was no way, not with the portals closed. 

"Maybe," Princess Serenity spoke her thoughts aloud, "just maybe he'll find a way to come back to me when we celebrate the end of the Silver Millennium." Her thoughts and hopes now up, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and watched the sun set in the distance. She undid her hair, changed into her nightgown, and fell asleep, dreaming of the fast approaching celebration. 

"I want you all to get ready. The end of the Silver Millennium is upon us. Three days until that... _fated_ day." Beryl laughed maliciously. She sat on her throne and wore a tiara-like crown that looked as if it had always been there. She was definitely a transformed being. She used to be just a normal human woman, then she followed Sage Callypso's orders and went to see this "Metallia." What a blessing that had been. Now Beryl, no, Queen Beryl's dreams were just within her grasp. 

"My Queen," Kunzite bowed, "we will do as you desire." The other three dark generals bowed as well. 

"It is the least you could do." Queen Beryl nodded. She tapped her long, red fingernails on the stone throne's arms thoughtfully. "Now go, and prepare for the destruction of that retched Moon Kingdom!" 

The generals exited, and Beryl was left alone with her thoughts. She arose, her ominous staff in hand, and stood there for a moment. 

"Endymion, Prince of Earth, you shall be mine. Just wait and see... you'll be mine." 

"Mercury! Mars! Venus! Jupiter! Oh, my friends! You're awake! Blessed be Selene!" Serenity ran into the room where all four guardian goddesses had lain unconscious for some time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged each of them. 

"Don't cry, Serenity," Venus smiled, rubbing Serenity's cheek. "We're fine." Serenity thought for a moment. Her face fell ever so slightly; she recalled the conversation with the doctor just a few moments ago.... 

"Your guardians are awake, Princess Serenity, but... there's something you should know. I don't know how to say this so it will make it less hard on you-" 

"Just spit it out, I'm dying to see them again!" Serenity interrupted impatiently. The tall man sighed, adjusting his glasses. 

"Princess, Mars, Venus, and Mercury... they've lost the lives that were inside of them." The doctor muttered softly. 

"That's a lie. That's not true!" Serenity's voice rose with each declaration. "It cannot be so." 

"It is, I'm afraid, Princess." 

"You liar! Mercury wasn't even pregna- Oh, no." Serenity faltered. That would be the reason why Mercury was a bit moodier lately; it would also explain why she was so ill in the mornings. Serenity's face turned into the very epitome of sadness. They had miscarried. That wasn't fair at all. 

"I'm so sorry, Princess." The doctor bowed slightly out of respect for Serenity's melancholy. 

Princess Serenity came back to the present. She smiled at her companions. They all smiled back at her, even though three of the four had lost something precious to them. 

"Well, as long as you guys are okay." Serenity hugged them again. 

"Oh!" Mercury suddenly exclaimed. "How is the Queen getting along with the upcoming celebration?" 

"Don't worry about it, Mercury. She has everything under control. You just relax until you're feeling better." Serenity reassured the blue-haired beauty. 

"Oh, all right, then." Mercury nodded in agreement. The five of them chatted about the recent happenings of the castle and the close of the portals to Earth. Serenity voiced her fears about not seeing Endymion for a long while and her recent little feud with her mother. Her friends comforted her and said that it was probably for the best, anyway. 

"I'll see what I can do about allowing you two to meet again, Serenity." Venus patted Serenity's silver head lovingly. "I'll bring you to my home planet for a few hours, and I'll tell your Endymion to come along. That sound good, honey?" 

"Definitely." Serenity nodded. That night, Venus, Serenity, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter all took a little trip to Venus. Luckily for Serenity, the portal to Earth was just fine. Serenity had had her doubts, of course, but she became quite giddy when the news of the coming Endymion reached her ears. There was just one problem. 

He couldn't make it. 

"There was something he had to do back on Earth?" Serenity questioned Venus again. For the fifth time. The blonde closed her eyes in exasperation. 

"For the love of Eros! Serenity, look, I know you want to see him. Maybe he'll come to the celebration in two days, you never know! Please, hon, don't ask me any more questions. I just don't know the answers to them." 

"I'm sorry, Venus. I didn't mean to irritate you." 

"It's time we got going back to the Moon anyway, Serenity." Jupiter stated casually as if it didn't really matter what they did. Secretly, though, she was dying to get back on the Moon. The planet Venus symbolized love, and it was starting to get to her that Nephrite wasn't here. He was gone. Gone. 

"You're right," Princess Serenity sniffed. "Let's go then." So they journeyed back to the Moon. All the way she wondered why she couldn't simply go to Earth herself. Serenity wondered if there was something that her friends and guardians were leaving out deliberately. She could sense that something was wrong, terribly wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Ah, you're all back!" The Queen of the Moon smiled gracefully as her daughter and court entered the throne room. "Did you all have a fun trip?" 

"Delightful, Queen Serenity." Mars bowed partially. Mercury stepped forward. 

"Your Majesty, there are only a few days until the Silver Millennium celebration. I must help in coordinating all of the-" Mercury went on speaking technically to the Queen about the forthcoming happenings of the Moon. Princess Serenity rolled her eyes and smiled, grateful that her companion was back to normal. She and the rest of her court stepped out, leaving the mandatory planning to the ones who actually enjoyed working on them. 

"She never fails." Jupiter shook her head, grinning. 

"My mother?" Serenity asked, bemused. 

"Mercury. She's always ready to do _anything_... I envy her." Jupiter's voice was thoughtful. Serenity nodded, thinking that something was amiss. 

"Do you all have your dresses?" The princess asked, changing the subject. 

"Of course, I've already ordered mine." Venus stated almost arrogantly. A wink, unseen by Serenity, passed over to the others. 

"We have, too." Mars nodded reassuringly and patted the princess on the head. "Our dresses are of the finest of silk and satin and lace and _you_, my dear, will be simply envious!" At this, Serenity was content. 

"I want to show you something before we go to dinner, Serenity." Venus piped up, guiding her friend down the hall, leaving the other two behind. 

"Something is going to happen, and it isn't going to be good. I'm afraid for Serenity, Jupiter." Mars stated almost warily. 

"You've told us that for a month. We're all prepared, Mars. We will all use our Senshi apparel and powers just in case of anything. Besides, those dreams were not helpful in the least." 

"I agree. Someone is up to something, and it isn't in our favor. As long as we keep Serenity blissfully unaware of our misgivings, then that, at least, should be fine." 

"How... are you getting along?" Jupiter asked tentatively. Mars looked away, nodded, and started a slow walk down the hall. 

"I... I'm alive, which is the best I can be right now. I just feel so... bad, you know?" 

"It wasn't your fault." 

"Oh, I know that. It was that evil woman, whoever she was. She took Jadeite and our creation. She'll pay if I ever meet her." The Princess of Mars's eyes flashed dangerously. 

"But how will you know if you even meet her? You've never seen her... there was only... that _voice_." Jupiter got a faraway look and subconsciously balled her hands into fists. 

"I'll recognize the voice, as I'm sure we all will if we ever hear that dreadful tone again." 

"What's wrong? You all look so... angry." Serenity appeared out of nowhere, Venus behind her. The two guardians made startled movements and attempted to look relaxed and unperturbed. 

"We were worrying about the celebration. I think we've been chatting with Mercury far too much." Jupiter lied effectively and with swift ease. Mars was astounded. She didn't know Jupiter was so good at being bad. She smiled and nodded. 

"That's right. Now, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Mars exclaimed as they all glided toward the dinning hall. 

Finally it was the night of the celebration for the ending of the Silver Millennium. Everyone was to attend. All were invited. Nothing would go wrong. 

Or so they all thought. 

Serenity stood on the balcony that gave her the fullest view of the planet Earth. It was a clear evening, perfect for Earth viewing. She smiled as she thought of her beloved Endymion. Oh how she wished he was right here with her. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice call out her name. 

"Serenity!" She looked down and beheld none other than her love, Prince Endymion of Earth. 

"I don't believe it! It's you! Endymion!" She cried, her heart beating fast in her chest. She turned to leave the balcony to meet him when she heard some Lunarian guards speaking harshly to him. They immediately recognized him as an Earthling and feared the worst. Endymion ran off, promising to see Serenity again that night. Serenity stood at the top of the stairs that lead into the ballroom where all the guests were dancing and laughing. Serenity smiled, watching the sea of masks. The princess loved masquerades because they were so completely mysterious. She slowly descended the stairs, and after almost reaching the bottom, a hand grasped hers. She turned to see a masked man, obviously Endymion, standing before her, asking her to dance. 

They danced. A beautiful dance that made others envious. Little did any of them know the horror that would soon occur. After only two dances the couple stepped onto a small, unoccupied balcony. 

"I had to come back to see you, Serenity." Endymion smiled, looking deeply into her eyes. 

"I've missed you so, Endymion. I can't believe the things that you've told me are actually happening on Earth. Wasn't Beryl just a normal girl or something? I thought I saw her wandering around your castle whenever I went to Earth." Serenity replied. 

"She was, but something has changed. She sees nothing now... only greed and power and glory." Endymion seemed quite saddened by the whole ordeal. That was obvious, though. His kingdom was in ruins, taken over by a snake-like demon. His four protective generals pitted against him in battle. What was he to do? 

"Don't worry about that right now, Endy," Serenity looked up into Endymion's face through her long eyelashes. We will still have time to take care of things. With you on our side, we can never lose." 

"I'm not that strong, Serenity." Endymion brushed the side of Serenity's face with his gloved hand. 

"Of course you are... you're my Endymion. The greatest man in the Universe. I love you." Serenity smiled. Endymion leaned in to her, and they kissed, letting the stars and the soft night air surround them. 

"We're under attack! Under attack!" A black cat called as she dashed through the crowd of guests. The golden crescent moon on her forehead shone brightly in the overhead lights. Her companion, a white cat, shouted that they all needed to prepare for battle. 

Meanwhile, just outside, all of the Earthlings, save it be for Prince Endymion, were lead by Beryl. Queen of the Negaverse. Just behind her, in the sky, was Metallia. You couldn't tell exactly _what_ Metallia was, but it was as if she was an essence of blackness. A certain emptiness that cannot be avoided. Positively ominous evil seeped from her every part. The only color was the bright red lights that shone from around the center of the dark mass. 

The Lunarians went to battle. They fought long and hard, but to no avail. The Earthlings with their evil leader were too powerful to keep at bay. Many died on both sides, but more so on the side of the Moon people. Terror filled the hearts of the Lunarians. They saw eminent death in their futures. 

Queen Serenity turned away from her window in disgust. She sadly walked over to the beautiful mirror, anger, hurt, and terror in her eyes. 

"You beast. You horrid demon of the Underworld!" She screamed at the mirror. The woman on the other side appeared, smiling at the Queen of the White Moon. 

"At least I'll be beautiful forever, Serenity. I, Neherenia, have finally let loose my creation. Metallia and that Beryl woman will finally be the end of you and your rule." The black-haired woman gloated, raising a pale hand to her mouth. "Face it, Serenity, I win." 

"You will never win! Even though I should die, my daughter will live on! You just watch." Queen Serenity stormed out of the room, hoping to find her daughter. 

"Heh. We shall see, Serenity. Your daughter will not live through _this_." Queen Neherenia laughed ominously. She turned from the mirror and waited. Soon enough, destiny would occur. After all, you couldn't stop destiny.   
TO BE CONTINUED...   
**Okay, that's it for this chapter, I hoped that you all liked it! Most of the dialogue between Endymion and Serenity is obviously not from the Japanese or English version of the series, but I thought that maybe there were other things said. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
